Electronic control units are required for the purpose controlling different applications in automotive engineering. The electronic control units comprise electric components, such as control modules for controlling actuators and sensors, and also at least one plug connection for providing a connection to an automotive wiring harness. Control modules of this type are required by way of example for the purpose of controlling switching procedures in modern automatic transmissions that are arranged in many cases inside the transmission housing. The control modules are constructed so that they are completely or in part covered by transmission oil and are subjected to temperatures of −40 C to +150 C that can occur in transmissions of this type. It is known to provide control modules of this type, which can comprise up to 100 connection pins and more, not as a THT (through-hole technology) component, in other words with connection pins that are pushed through a circuit board but rather to embody said control modules as an SMD (surface-mounted device) component and to connect said component in an electrically conductive manner to a corresponding circuit board. However, it has been established in individual cases that following the procedure of soldering the control unit not all connection pins were connected in an electrically conductive manner to the soldering areas of the circuit board or that not all solder joints were performed in an optimum manner.